WoF: The Blood Symbol Murders
by IndigoWingedWolf
Summary: Pyrrhia is becoming unsafe. Someone, or something, is responsible for a string of murders throughout Pyrrhia, with something written out in each dragon's blood. Trench, a teenage SeaWing, has to figure out the truth behind it all; before he's the murderer's next victim. (WARNING GETS A LITTLE DARK WITH CURSING PROCEED WITH CAUTION!)


**MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN, READERS!**

 **sorry i'm a huge halloween geek….**

 **And yes i know I'm a day late but i was having wi-fi issues yesterday so im trying again today.**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **I didn't have a lot of Halloween themed ideas for this Horrifying Holiday, until I was scrolling through my Profile and found the list of story ideas I put up there. And wouldn't ya know it, I got inspired to work on one of my oldest ideas! I went through it, decided it wasn't scary enough, and made it better! Now, before I get into this, a quick disclaimer:**

 **This gets dark. FAST.**

 **Please proceed with caution.**

 **I OWN NO ONE! EXCEPT THE OC'S!**

"See ya tomorrow, Rockslide!"

Rockslide waved as his friends drove away into the night. He turned and headed down the road towards his own house, breathing in the calm night air. He decided to cut through the parking lot of the supermarket so he could make it home before curfew. There were only two cars left in the lot, so Rockslide could easily run through without having to check for oncoming drivers. He began jogging to the other side when he heard a noise.

" _ **Hisssss."**_

Rockslide stopped and glanced around. "Hello?"

" _ **Hissssss."**_

 _The fu-?_ The Mudwing sighed. "Seaweed? Marmoset? I swear, if you guys are trying to prank me, I'm gonna kill you."

" _ **Grrrrrrrr."**_

 _SCREEEEECH!_

Rockslide roared and threw his talons over his ears. The sound of grinding metal filled the night, disrupting the once peaceful darkness and transforming it into a blackened hellhole. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, it stopped. The Mudwing lowered his talons and glanced around, shaking.

 _The hell was that?!_ He panicked. His adrenaline pumped as the feeling of unseen eyes looking at him crept over his scales. Someone, _something,_ was in that lot with him. _Who's there? Where are they? What do they want?_ _Why me?_ Rockslide began to panic, trembling, whirling around, looking for any other dragon to help him.

 _ **Rockslide…..**_

The Mudwing froze. _Am I hearing things? I must be going crazy!_

 _ **Rockslide….**_

"H-H-Hello?"

 _ **I know what you did, Mudwing…. Poor, poor, Jaguar….**_

"H-How do you know about Jaguar?! Who are you?!"

 _ **I know lots of things, Rockslide…. All the dragons you've picked on… the teachers you've disrespected…. The dragonesses whose hearts you've left lying in the dirt…..**_

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Rockslide yelled into the nothingness.

 _ **You're a bad dragon, Rockslide…. Do you even deserve all the things you had, when you just threw them into the void when they don't satisfy you? When you trampled on other dragons simply because you believed they didn't deserve to breathe the same air as you did? Have you forgotten that, Rockslide?**_

"I….I-I...I've been better lately... Haven't I? I've….I've apologized….. I'm getting better grades…. I'm not a bully anymore….. I've been making things right! Who are you to judge me for what I did in the past?!" Rockslide cried. This voice what starting to hit where it hurt…. How did it know all of this?

 _ **Oh, sure, you've been fixing your mistakes…. You've certainly been kinder to other dragons…. However, there are still SO MANY dragons who will never forget what you did to them… Including Jaguar…..**_

"Stop it…"

 _ **Rockslide…Is it even worth it?**_

"I said stop."

 _ **You've caused so much pain, Rockslide. Who knows if you'll ever earn their forgiveness.**_

"Shut up!"

 _ **No one likes you.**_

"SHUT UP!"

 _ **You're a criminal.**_

"F***ING SHUT UP!"

 _ **Are you even worthy of living?**_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" He roared. Burying his face in his talons, Rockslide broke. This voice knew him, knew him too well… it knew his weak points, his regrets, the things from his past he wanted to forget.

 _ **Come closer, Rockslide….**_

Rockslide looked up. The voice wanted him to come closer to one of the cars.

 _I shouldn't…. But it wants me to...Maybe listening to it will make it stop._ Slowly, Rockslide took a few steps closer.

 _ **Closer, Mudwing…..**_

He kept walking closer, slowly, in a trance-like state, just to make the voice quiet. He was almost to the car when he stopped. The voice had let him go, but it was still there, in front of him, waiting for him.

" _ **It's time, Rockslide…."**_ The voice was coming from the other side of the car.

Rockslide took one final step closer to the car. "Wh-Who's there?" He said.

" _ **HISSSSSSSSSSSS!"**_ A dark shadow leapt over the hood of the car and knocked Rockslide to his back. The Mudwing screamed and punched the shadow in the shadow clutched it's face, releasing Rockslide and giving him enough time to escape. Rockslide ran, faster than he had ever run before. He heard faint hissing behind him, promptly followed by a rustic moan, a car alarm, a loud _whoosh_. The car from earlier promptly crashed down in front of him, causing Rockslide to stop short, quickly change directions, and keep running.

 _DIDIT JUST THROW THE CAR AT ME WHAT IS THAT THING AH F*** IT KEEP RUNNING!_ Rockslide's thoughts were jumbled and rushed as he ran for his life. If he could make it back to his house, he might be safe. He wasn't too far. He could make it. He could hear shrieking, wingbeats and demonic roaring behind him, but he dared not look back. He was almost to the other side of the parking lot, his wings beginning to lift him into the air. He could escape…. Just a little further….

And then it caught him.

The shadow grabbed Rockslide by his middle with its tail and lifted him high into the air. Jewel hard scales dug into his own as the Mudwing struggled to get away. His wings were pinned behind him, blocking off his last chance of escape. Rockslide, fought, struggled, screamed, but to no avail. The shadow turned Rockslide around so that he could see it, and what Rockslide saw was horrifying.

The shadows scales were darker than the night itself, with some of it blending in to the pitch black sky. It's horns were like twisted daggers sprouting up from his head. A line of spikes ran down each arm and leg. It's claws were larger and longer than any dragon's claws should be, looking like they could easily slice through a car. And the eyes, two hollow sockets with faint red lights emitting from the backend pits, looking like they could pierce through his soul and find the darkest things from his past.

"LET ME GO!" Rockslide roared.

" _ **Hsssssss….."**_ Rockslide could see the faint outline of the shadows jaw as it opened its mouth, revealing a row of teeth. The jaw seemed to unhinge from the head entirely, revealing a swirling void of red and black behind the teeth. The shadow coiled its head back, like a snake about to strike, and Rockslide's eyes widened in terror as he realized the shadow's intentions.

"NO NO NO! PLEASE NO! DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!" The Mudwing cried. But his desperate pleas were lost on the wind. The shadow ensnared Rockslides throat in his jaws, cutting off his air and filling his windpipe with blood. It then dragged its long claws across his chest, wings, and limbs, nearly cutting through to his bones. Rockslide could only watch as the shadow tore at him. He couldn't even scream, for his cries were choked and drowned out by blood. The shadow finished him off by dropping him to the asphalt with a bone shattering _crack_.

As blackness crept into Rockslides vision, the shadow bent down to be eye level with him. He could see a twisted grin of blade-like teeth spread across the shadow's face.

" _ **You should thank me, Rockslide…."**_ It hissed. _**"Now you'll never make a mistake again…."**_

And just like that, everything went dark.

 **Muah ha ha ha ha…**

 **Yeah, I come up with some dark bullcrap. Fight me.**

 **Now, before you go yelling at me about how dragons don't use cars, this is a Modern AU where dragons can drive, walk on two legs, wear clothes, and do other things that we do.**

 **And one more thing; I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue this or not. I'm gonna see how you guys like it, see if you like this dark horror theme, and go from there. If you guys want me to continue, cool, I'll continue. If not, then I'll just mark the story as complete and work on another story. So this story will entirely come down to you guys!**

 **That being said, Thank you for reading and putting up with my weirdness.**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **~Indigo**


End file.
